Raggedy Arc
by Jauneforever
Summary: Amazing how small things can make such big differences, even things as small as a thread.


**So a while back Niphelie-um sent this story idea to me and I liked the look of it but kinda forgot about it. But since I'm going blank on some of my other stories I thought why not work on some new stuff. So I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Chapter 1- Secrets Unravel**

 **Ruby's POV**

I'm worried about Jaune, ever since he started hanging around Cardin he's been different. Moody and un-Jaune like, we know Cardin has to be bullying him but he refuses to let us deal with it. Why do boys always have to have so much pride? Now he's with Cardin somewhere in Forever Fall doing who knows what while the rest of us collect sap. Suddenly a roar fills the air. I turn to the others who are starring in the direction the roar came from.

"Um did you guys hear that?" The others nod and the rest Cardin's team runs by me screaming about an Ursa. Yang grabs the green one and starts shaking him.

"Where?!" The guy, Russel I think, points in the direction they came from and says the Ursa got Cardin. I'm ashamed to admit it but I care more about Jaune. Pyrrha and I draw our weapons.

"Yang, you and Blake go get Professor Goodwitch." Pyrrha then tells Nora and Ren to go with them in case more Grimm are about. Pyrrha, Weiss, and myself rush to where Jaune and Cardin should be and come into the clearing their at just in time to see Jaune cut the Ursa's head off while Cardin is laying on the ground with his armor stained. Jaune then sheathes his blade and walks over to Cardin and helps him up only to pull him closer and glare at him. I can barely hear what he's saying but I can make it out slightly.

"Don't ever mess with my team or friends again. And I had better not here about one unkind action against Faunus for simply being Faunus." Cardin nods and we run over to greet them, Pyrrha rushing ahead of us.

"Jaune are you okay?!" Jaune nods and answers her. "I'm fine Pyrrha, that thing was focused on Cardin so it was easy to sneak close to it for a shot at the neck." Jaune then looks over to see me and Weiss and his face pales. Is he that upset to see us? Suddenly he dashes at us with speed I didn't think he had.

"RUBY, WEISS BEHIND YOU!" I turn to look behind me and my heart stops at the sight. Standing fifteen feet tall on two hunched legs with long, spiked tentacles lashing about behind its head, two hands with long white scythe-like claws, and a skull covered face with huge mandibles is a Reaver **(Reaver from Starcraft 2)**. Something then hits me and I get shoved to the left and down. I can see Weiss was sent in the opposite direction when the Reaver's claws come down. A splash of blood hits my cheek and then Jaune collapses in several pieces.

"JAUNE!" I'm not sure who screamed louder, me or Pyrrha. I roll to the side when another claw swipe comes my way and run to Pyrrha along with Weiss. Cardin has gotten his mace back and his in a ready stance in front of Pyrrha who's unresponsive. I can feel my legs wanting to collapse, I look at Weiss and can see she's not much better. Despite the fact Jaune annoyed her seeing him cut to bits has her thrown off. I glare at the Reaver which has stepped over Jaune's corp… no body, we might be able to still save him with we hurry with this monster. I try to ignore the cold grip that my heart feel when I think that. The Reaver brings its right claw back and slashes it towards us.

"LIFE FIBER FULL RELEASE!" What!? That was Jaune's voice. Suddenly glittering red threads wrap around the claw coming at us and actually manage to stop it. I peer through the Reaver's legs and see Jaune standing up in one piece his right hand pulled back in a fist where the threads are originating from. What are those and how is he alive? But I really don't care for the answers, I'm just glad he's alive.

"Tch, It'll take a lot more than being turned into a human puzzle to kill me." Jaune then pulls his fist back more and the claw wrapped thread is cut off and falls to the ground. The Reaver turns back to Jaune and makes to move towards him but stops suddenly. Jaune starts moving his hands around before stopping with his left arm across his chest and his right pointing at the ground.

"You're actually smart, or you at least have good enough vision to see the Life Fibers. But brains would explain how you snuck up on us more, either way it won't help you." Jaune then brings pulls his right arm back and the ground tears up in front of him and something cuts one of the Reaver's legs off. As it collapses to the ground it stops midair… no that's not right, more of those threads have wrapped around the beast and suspended it in the air where it struggles uselessly. Jaune's hands are moving wildely once more before he stops with his arms crossed in front of him before he pulls them both apart. At the same time the Reaver is cut to ribbons by the threads wrapped around it.

"Heh, and that's a wrap." Jaune walks over towards us only for Pyrrha to meet him half way and crush him in a hug, my spine hurts just looking at it.

"You're okay, you're okay." Pyrrha keeps repeating that like a mantra while Jaune's face turns blue. "P…pyrrha I.. st..ill need oxy….gen." Pyrrha blushes and lets go of him and Jaune takes a breath only for Nora to suddenly come out of nowhere and tackle him.

"THAT WAS AWESOME JAUNE, YOU GOT TO TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT!"

 **Jaune's POV**

Oh Oum why? I was praying I could get away with just using a bit more strength and speed but then that Reaver showed up. Ugh this was not a conversation I wanted to have ever. I look up from the ground to see my team, team RWBY, team CRDL, and Goodwitch staring down at me. Great, now I have to explain it to them. How exactly does one go about explaining they hold a ton of living threads inside their body that feeds off the energy of their nervous system? But I at least owe CRDL a basic explanation to keep them quiet about this and RWBY along with my team deserve the full story.

"Alright I'll answer any questions once we get back to Beacon and once my spine heals." I think Pyrrha broke something or Nora did, most likely Nora. I'm so not looking forward to this conversation.

 **So I know it's short but hopefully later chapters will be longer if I continue this. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
